1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the processing of semiconductor substrates, and more particularly, the plating of semiconductor substrates.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor substrate processing may include multiple operations where each operation can be dependent on the previous operation or operations. During processing, a substrate may be subjected to operations such as etching, chemical mechanical polishing, cleaning, and plating. With each operation, it is the possible to create defects or to introduce contaminants that can render the final product inoperable. To maximize output, many precautions may be taken in order to minimize process variables. For example, processing semiconductors in clean room environments is a standard practice intended to minimize processing variables including reducing sources of potential contamination. However, even with the use of clean room environments it may still be desirable to minimize exposure and handling of the semiconductor substrate.
In conjunction with the desire to minimize exposure and handling of the semiconductor substrate is the desire to minimize the use of processing chemicals while processing the semiconductor substrate. Reducing the amount of chemicals used during processing may reduce operating costs. Furthermore, due to the potentially hazardous nature of some of the chemical used, reducing the amount of chemicals used can also result in a safer and healthier environment.
In view of the forgoing, there is a need for improved processing techniques that can minimize both substrate handling and consumption of process chemicals.